The Planes of Existence
The Planes of Existence are the different "planes" of reality, upon which it exists in seven forms. Each of the seven Planes houses a specific aspect of existence, of which the most well-known to mankind is the First Plane, known as the Physical. In order, from first to seventh, they are the: Physical; Emotional; Elemental; Magic; Astral; Nether, and; Cosmic. In most literature, the first four are considered to be the lower Planes; while the higher three are considered the upper Planes. Each of the Planes coexist upon each other, as layers, so that at any one point in space and time, all seven can be considered to exist. The separation between the Planes, called the "Veil", though is usually considered as an omnipresent barrier, is more accurately described as an abstract conceptualisation, as the Veil is continuous throughout the entirety of existence. While the Veil acts to separate each of the Planes, it also acts as a barrier to prevent beings from the "lower" Planes from accessing the "upper" Planes. For example, a person from the Physical Plane would have no access to the Astral Plane (other than through the River of Death); but a being from the Cosmic Plane would have free access to all Planes below the seventh. The Physical Plane The Physical Plane is the First Plane of Existence, and is where all physical objects and beings are considered to exist. It is the lowest Plane, and is accessible to all beings. While not necessarily true under all circumstances, the Physical Plane is often considered to be the Plane upon which you can physically touch or interact with other objects. Many beings, including the vast majority of humanity, live their entire lives without awareness of any other Plane apart from the Physical. The Emotional Plane The Emotional Plane is the Second Plane of Existence, and is where all thoughts and emotion exist. Though humanity particularly only heeds the Physical Plane, all beings have innate access to the Emotional Plane, as the simplest thought, dreaming and even a stream of consciousness allows access into the Emotional Plane, albeit only subconsciously. In the case of psychics and telepaths, they are gifted with the ability to freely connect with the Emotional Plane, and are thus able to tap into the constant flow of Emotional energy that emanates throughout. The Emotional Plane only contains thought, emotion and feeling; but contains no life otherwise apart from nether spirits who descend from the Nether Plane to the Emotional, attaching themselves to a specific human emotion and becoming spirits of Emotion. Less capable spirits tend to attach themselves to the more basic of emotions (for example rage, joy and sadness), with stronger spirits choosing to embody more complex emotions (like pride, justice and hope). The Elemental Plane The Elemental Plane is the Third Plane of Existence, and is where the raw energies of the Elements exist. Alongside the Emotional Plane, the Elemental Plane is closely interrelated with the Physical Plane, as the entirety of the Physical Plane sources its integrity from the Elemental. This Plane is comprised entirely of the Elements themselves, in a never-ending infinite vortex of the Elements' interactions with one another. The only life able to exist among the ever-changing vortex of the Elemental Planes are neither spirits who descend from the Nether Plane to the Elemental, attaching themselves to a specific element and becoming Elemental spirits. There is no complexity difference between any of the Elements, and what element these spirits choose to attach to is simply a matter of that spirit's preference, though they are unable to change between them once they become an Elemental spirit. The only constant in the Elemental Plane are the Avatars, who each represent the ultimate power of their own Element. They are completely eternal, and never cease nor wane. Contrary to popular belief, they are not nether spirits nor are they Elemental spirits. They are simply the purest and ultimate form of their Element having gained an omnipotent consciousness of their own. Similarly to the ideas of the Ancient Greeks, many who are familiar with the Elemental Plane often consider everything within the Physical Plane to be made up of the Elements, in one way/shape/form. For example, a slab of concrete would be considered to be comprised of largely Earth, with Water and Fire playing a part in its construction. The Plane of Magic The Plane of Magic is the Fourth Plane of Existence, and is the source of all magical energies, as well as the home of all magic. It is from this Plane that all pure magic draws upon the raw arcane power that flows continuously throughout, often being simultaneously imbued with energy from the Elemental Plane to grant a far more devastating effect. The Plane of Magic contains all manifestations of magic, whether malevolent or beneficial; as such, these energies are often versatile yet highly volatile nature, requiring the proper capability to focus by those able to wield magic. The energies of the Plane of Magic constantly flow down the lower Planes in millions of tiny streams that intertwine with the very fabric of the lower Planes. Thus, there are specific magics that are imbued with aspects of either an element, an emotion or physical matter. Though blood magic, Death magic and primal magic all draw upon different "sources" of magic, all forms still gain their power from these tiny streams that flow from the Plane of Magic. It is for this very reason that magic cannot be used in any of the Planes higher than the Plane of Magic, as these tiny magical streams of energy only flow downwards. The Astral Plane The Astral Plane is the Fifth Plane of Existence, where the souls of those passed from life in the Physical Plane come to rest, via the River of Death. These astrals (as these souls are called upon reaching the Astral Plane) become freely able to pass to and from the lower Planes, though they are unable to interact with them in the vast majority of cases. By those of the Physical Plane, the Astral Plane has been given many names, including: heaven, the ghost world and the realm of spirits. The Astral Plane is also the only Plane that changes depending on the astral that is experiencing it; or in other words, the Astral Plane shows itself to the individual astral as whatever that astral wished for during their lifetime as a living being. Thus, it is never the same for two astrals. The Nether Plane The Nether Plane is the Sixth Plane of Existence, where all spirits and spiritual entities exist and reside. The term "spirit" is normally applied to entities of/from the Nether Plane, as it is these beings who are able to interact with the lower Planes in any way they wish to, whether benevolently or maliciously. These spirits are capable of many things, and their abilities vary from spirit to spirit. For an unknown reason, spirits remain fascinated by the machinations of the lower Planes and often descend beneath the Nether Plane to study and examine them. However, there are some curious spirits for whom this interest goes awry, particularly those spirits of harshly negative emotion (such as those of vengeance or hate), whose fascination then become twisted into obsession or even maliciousness. It is then that these spirits are then trapped to the lower Planes (often the Physical), unable to ascend again to the higher Planes due to lack of purity of intent and being. Their twisted natures earned these entities the derogatory term "daemon" (spelled in modern times as "demon"). The Cosmic Plane The Cosmic Plane is the Seventh and Highest Plane of Existence, where absolute power and raw energy is said to exist. The Cosmic Plane has also been called the Primary Plane, as it is the energy that pours downwards from the Cosmic Plane that sustains and maintains all the other six Planes. The Seventh Plane is itself a source of the purest and rawest energy that allows no other beings apart from the First Children (and thus the Guardians) and the One Being to access. This pure cosmic energy has not been yet fully understood, as its raw unpredictive nature prevents close study. However, cosmic energy has been recognised to defy the Laws of Time and Space, allowing those with cosmic abilities to gain knowledge that would normally be beyond the scope of humanity. Other "Areas" While there are only Seven Planes of Existence, there has often been debate as to whether the following could be considered separate areas of existence as well: * The River of Death * The Void